A Time to Return to Earth
by Anily AKW-DPP
Summary: Probably everyone but me has tried to continue directly from the end of the series. Now the Animorphs meet 4 disgraced Andalites, try to stop a Quantum Virus meant for the Andalites, and try to get back to Earth. Just r&r. New chapter finally
1. Prologue and Meeting part 1

Prologue: Marco

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs but I do own Kaianaria. How to pronounce: Kai-an-nah-ri-ah. Or Kai-ana-ria. (Ria is pronounced like Bria but without the b)

**Prologue: Marco**

"Ram the bladeship."

The last words I heard from Jake before blackness fell upon me.

My name is Marco, as you know. You know the cute, smart one. All right, I'll shut up with the "me" talk.

Anyway, you know how Jake was telling us to ram the bladeship. We wouldn't stand a chance. We _should_ have died. None of us should have survived. But, some of us really didn't survive. It all started after Jake gave the order and we became knocked out...

**Chapter One: Tobias**

I woke up nearly crushed under pieces of debris. I wiggled out of the small spot.

My name is Tobias. I am part human, part hawk and part Andalite. It was because my uncle Aximili was captured that we left Earth.

((Manderash? Santorelli? Jeane? Jake?)) I called out in thought-speak. ((Marco? Is anyone...)) I gulped. What if everyone was...? _No, Tobias, don't think like that. They're around here somewhere..._ _But where is here?_

I was "standing" on grass that was covered with the debris and some kind of blue coloring...

((Manderash has not been heard of in a long time,)) A female voice stated. And it was thought-speak.

((Who are you?)) I asked. I looked around with my hawk eyes but I couldn't figure out where the girl could be.

((Who are you?)) The female repeated. Then, ((Who are you?)) again but this time it sounded like...

Me.

OK, there is _no_ way that this girl could use my voice. If she had acquired me, the thought-speak would be her own voice. Unless somehow she got a recording of my voice just then and played it...

(("Unless somehow she got a recording of my voice just then and played it...")) The female said in my voice. ((Oh please.)) This time it was her normal voice... if she had a normal voice. ((You make the Andalites sound dumb. I'm a Shifter. An Andalite that had DNA injected into him or her and can become any individual of the same species. It's like morphing but much faster. And after a while you can become an _Estreen_ with it. I only chose to change my voice.))

Oh. ((So who are you?)) I repeated.

((Kaianaria-Samijkos-Allyonia. And you are, Andalite cousin?)) Kaianaria replied.

((Andalite cousin?)) How did she know about...?

((I can only read present thoughts so I do not know what you are talking about. But, yes, I said Andalite cousin.)) Kaianaria clarified. (A/N: KaianariaKai, for future notice.)

((Tobias.)) I answered. No use in lying. ((Can you show yourself, Kai?))

((Kai. I like that nickname. Yes, I will come out.)) A hoof came out from behind a large tree, followed by a purple leg and so on until Kai had only her tail hidden. She saw my hawk eyes staring at her and probably read my thought about her being a _Vecol_- a disabled Andalite. She did the Andalite version of a scowl and stepped out all the way. And... her tail...

((What happened to your tail-blade?)) I wondered. ((I mean, if you want to...))

Kai nodded. ((I am a disgraced Andalite. They took away my second and last name but they could not erase my memory of my full name. I was a "Prince" in the military. They never expected a female to get even past the _Aristh_ title, but I proved them wrong. Then I did a horrible deed, as did my Starfighter, Teacher and Medic. I was the Officer, so they gave me an extended punishment. My Starfighter Jernall, Teacher Margtheo, and Medic Evworth all became simply disgraced and removed of their second and last name. But they had cut off my tail-blade and when I tried to morph out of it, when I demorphed, it was still there. They caused me to become a _Vecol._ It was no accident.)) Up to then, she had been talking as if she had been speaking to a superior, but now there was a change in tone. She began to speak as if I was her _Shorm_. ((They demoted us all to _Aristh._ I lost my _Shorms._ They swore never speak to me again. Jernall and Margtheo decided to reenlist in the military quickly after but Evworth waited for one year before he reenlisted as a Medic. I, on the other hand, decided to never reenlist. I would not risk running into them again. But they still kept on calling me _Aristh_ Kaianaria, instead of removing the title since I wasn't in the military anymore.)) She turned and rubbed the tree, sighing. ((I found a friend in you, Tobias, though we barely met each other half an hour ago. You let me babble on about my past and listened. I would be proud to call you a _Shorm_, but then, the same thing that happened between me and my past _Shorms_ may happen between us.)) She sounded like she was about to cry- that is, if Andalites could cry.

I morphed human and walked to her, resting a hand on one of her shoulders. "I wouldn't care. They probably let their pride get in the way of their friendship. I'm sure that they called their friendship off for something silly."

((You don't understand,)) Kaianaria said, shifting into a human girl that had brown hair, brown eyes, dark skin, and was just a little shorter than my human morph - the morph aged too- then grabbed me. "They- we- killed an entire fighter of Andalites. The punishment for murdering _an_ Andalite is death. They changed the punishment of death, even though we killed _twenty_; they only disgraced us for it was because the Andalites wanted to rape me. They killed five Andalites each for me just because the Prince and several of the _Arisths_ wanted to..."

"Shh, shh. It's OK," I whispered, smoothing her hair. But how can you say it's OK to a person who had done a crime like that?


	2. Meeting part 2

Chapter Two: Jake

Disclaimer: do not own the Animorphs. Pronounce: Jernall- Jer(as in jerk)-nall(like mall, but with a n.)

**Chapter Two: Jake**

The last thing I remembered was saying, "Ram the bladeship" before blackness.

I'm Jake, the "Fearless Leader," as Marco calls me.

((Human, who gave you permission to board the ship?)) A male Andalite snapped at me.

I turned stood and turned, realizing that I was in an Andalite ship's dome. "I-I don't know how I even boarded... I was just trying to save Ax- I mean Prince Aximili..."

The male Andalite seemed to be twenty plus in human years. He had a scar that ran from underneath his left eye to his chin. His eyes opened wide when I said Ax's name.

((Prince Aximili... You know him? The brother of Elfangor?)) He said.

"Yes." I replied simply, not knowing how else to answer this... whatever rank he was.

((Are you the Andalite son, Tobias? Or the son of the host of Visser One, Marco?)) The Andalite asked.

"Neither." I answered, making the Andalite confused. "I'm the 'Yeerk killer,' brother of a Controller, cousin to the so-called Xena, past Prince to Prince Aximili, or just plain Jake."

His eyes open wide again. ((War-Prince Jake,)) He fell to one knee, the Andalite version of a bow.

"Whoa," I said as he stood. "I don't remember becoming a War-Prince. I barely even wanted to become Ax's Prince!"

The Andalite gave a small laugh- nice to know that the Andalites learned a sense of humor. ((My crew and I know.))

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked randomly.

The Andalite turned around and looked up. He sighed. ((We are in the dome of the ship _EarthBlade,_ in the middle of Z-space.)) He sighed again. Then two young Andalites entered the dome and stared at me. ((Ah, _Arisths _Claville and Berntian. This is War-Prince Jake.)) He turned slightly to me. ((These are _Arisths_ Claville-Omarcho-Jamalclvan and Berntian-Gabrinalco-Calderino.))

I nodded as the _Arisths_ did the Andalite version of a bow. The Andalite seemed to be stalling. Maybe he called them in private thought-speak so he wouldn't have to tell me his name.

((It is an honor to meet you,)) The _Arisths _said. I nodded again and they went about their business.

"May we speak in a place where we would not be disturbed?" I asked, trying to make sure that he wouldn't make any distractions.

((Of course,)) A split second of fear appeared on his face then disappeared as quickly as it appeared. ((My quarters.)) He led me there and turned to face me.

"I repeat, who are you?" I demanded.

He straightened himself. ((I am War-Prince Jernall.))

I walked around his quarters and came upon a hologram of four Andalites, one a female. "Your family?" I asked. I know I sound like I was trying to get inside his head, but I knew that he wasn't telling me something. "Listen, War-Prince Jernall. I've lied and not told the entire truth to know when someone else is. What are you hiding from me?"

Jernall sighed. ((That is I, my _Shorms_, and former _Shorm._ That is me, on the right. On the far left is Medic Evworth and next to him is Teacher Margtheo.))

"And the female?" I wondered.

((My former _Shorm,_ Kaianaria.)) He sighed. ((The four of us are/is disgraced. Evworth, Margtheo and I regained out second and last names. Kaianaria has not been heard of in a long time, has not been given her second, and last names back).)

I nodded. "Do they know?"

((Excuse me?)) Jernall replied.

"Your crew. Do they know?" I clarified.

His stalk-eyes drooped. ((No, they do not.))

"Tell me about your friends." I asked/ordered, trying to get his mind off of being disgraced.


	3. Meeting part 3

Chapter Three: Marco

Disclaimer: do not own the Animorphs. Evworth ev-worth. A/N I didn't notice that the chapters were getting shorter! Don't blame me! (thinks.) blame Writer's Block! that's what is making it hard for me to write! and that I'm becoming a bit brain dead! Anyone is free to become the mob for this story and the mob for other stories of mine.

**Chapter Three: Marco**

Hello, it's the Magnificent Marco again! Yeah, yeah. I know. "Get over yourself."

Anyway, I woke up in a medic room of some sort.

((Ah, you are awake.)) A male said. The door opened and an Andalite that was twenty plus years old in our years (oh man, I'm sounding like Ax!) stepped in. ((How are you?)) He looked at another Andalite, which I just noticed was on a "bed" like I was.

"Fine, I guess." I stared at the Andalite on the bed as the first Andalite took out a drill of some kind.

The first Andalite looked at me with one stalk-eye. ((This one has Yamphut. If you ever had it before, which I doubt, you'll be all right.))

"Actually, I have." The Andalite seemed surprised. "Long ago,"

((May I ask who you are?)) He asked me.

"Marco. I fell ill to it when my Andalite friend Ax got it."

((Ax...)) He paused removing the Tria gland or what ever it was called- if I got it wrong. ((Short for Aximili?))

"Yes, and I do know the now Prince Aximili, and I'm the cute one from the Animorphs." Um, try to ignore the last part- NO; I only said that because, well, I dunno.

I think that he was doing the Andalite version of rolling eyes. ((Get over yourself, Marco.))

"Sounds like something Rachel would say." I muttered.

((Finished.)) He sighed. I guess he removed the gland. ((My name is Evworth. I'm a medic upon the _WarriorBlade_.)) He turned around to face me. ((I don't suppose you have any injuries, suggesting that you are exactly how I was told.You don't have any mental injuries either, otherwise you would probably be saying that Elfangor was a traitor and Visser One was your hero.))

"No, but I am an idiot teenager with a death wish. Too bad the others... Oh man, where are they?!" I replied.

((Others? You were found alone in an _Aristh's_ quarters.)) Evworth stated.

"Oh, just never mind." I muttered. Where could the others have gone? "Why do I have a feeling you're not telling me something, even though it's none of my business?"

((I-)) Evworth began but then a female Andalite's voice interrupted him- and I thought I was just about to get some information.

((Jernall? Evworth? Margtheo? I need to speak to you guys.))

Evworth narrowed his main eyes. ((Kaianaria.)) He said as if this Kai person was a Yeerk.


	4. Meeting part 4

Chapter Four: Aximili

Disclaimer: do not own Animorphs. Margtheo mar(as in Omar)-the-o. the g is not heard. A/N a bit longer than the last one... I'm trying to make up for it!

**Chapter Four: Aximili**

((Prince Aximili, what a pleasure it is to have you here, even if you appeared out of nowhere and interrupted my class.)) Another Andalite said.

((Sarcasm?)) I wondered. I stood then thought I was still under the One. ((Where is He?)) I suddenly asked.

((Who is 'He'?)) The Andalite wondered. He was at least twenty-three in human years.

((The One... Where is he?)) I backed up to the wall of the classroom, keeping my tail blade in front of me, just in case someone was the One and tried to attack me- worthless, I know, but I wanted to be safe.

((The One?)) The Andalite probably would have raised an eyebrow at me if he were human. ((Aximili, we are all Andalites in this classroom. There is no "the One" here.))

I sighed and nodded an expression I got from the humans. I had been so paranoid that the One was still here. I relaxed my tail a bit. ((Who are you? You obviously know who I am.))

The Andalite tensed up a bit then one of his students decided to answer for him.

((He is Teacher Margtheo, Prince Aximili.)) The student was a female Andalite. I was  
aware that they were letting Andalite females into the military.

((Thank you, _Aristh_ Lanritra.)) Margtheo said, 100 percent sarcasm. He probably didn't like that Lanritra told me his name. He scuffed his hoof and snorted. Yes, he didn't like it- or maybe he didn't like Lanritra. ((I suppose you know what we are learning here, Prince Aximili.))

I looked at the stance the other student was still in. ((Tail-fighting. Defense,)) I was still getting used to moving by myself since the One. I looked back at Margtheo. ((It looks like you got your scar from his blade,)) I motioned to the five-inch long, one eight-inch wide scar on his chest then to the male _Aristh._

((Yes, _Aristh_ Chrisonikos has great aim.)) Margtheo turned one eyestalk at the male _Aristh_. Then he turned completely to the both of them. ((You two, continue practicing. I need to talk to Prince Aximili alone.))

Chrisonikos and Lanritra nodded then they started to circle each other.

Margtheo led me to an empty classroom then sighed. ((I want to talk to you about something,))

I nodded, but why would he want to talk to me for?

((Prince Aximili, now that I have met you, my final request has been done.)) Margtheo said. ((I-))

((Jernall? Evworth? Margtheo? I need to speak to you guys.))

Margtheo sighed again. ((Then this must wait for another time.)) He sounded exhausted, as if he had been forced to the limit his entire life. ((Hello, Kaianaria.))

Kaianaria... A disgraced female Andalite, the first one to become the rank of Prince, now demoted to _Aristh_ and lost of her second and last names.

Not a good time for Margtheo. She was hated by Jernall, Evworth and Margtheo. And what was even worse was that Lanritra was right at the doorway and heard and knew what Margtheo was going to ask me before Kaianaria called.

She knew her father wanted to die.


	5. News About the Virus

Chapter Five: Kaianaria

Disclaimer: do not own Animorphs. A/N to warn you, this is, on a scale of 1-10, 10 being most action, i think this is a 4 or below.

**Chapter Five: Kaianaria**

((Jernall? Evworth? Margtheo? I need to speak to you guys.)) I said into my communicator.

((Hello, Kaianaria.)) Margtheo replied quickly. I had expected him to reply first- he was always fast.

((This better be quick; I have a ship to order.)) Jernall muttered harshly.

((Kaianaria.)) Evworth spoke my name as if I was a Yeerk. ((What do you want?))

I turned to Tobias. ((First, Tobias wants to know if any of his friends happened to appear there.))

((Tobias?)) My three former _Shorms_ repeated.

((Elfangor's son.)) Shouldn't they know that?

They were silent but I could hear some crunching as if someone was morphing.

((Jake is here,)) Jernall said.

((Got Marco here.)) Evworth replied.

((Prince Aximili is with me,)) Margtheo stated.

((Hey, Bird Boy, which ship are you on?)) A male voice wondered. I decided that it was Marco.

((What ship? I'm on the Andalite home-world.)) Tobias was confused. ((What ship are you guys on?))

((_EarthBlade,_)) Jake replied since that was the ship Jernall had. Marco answered _WarriorBlade_ and Prince Aximili said he was in an empty teaching room with Margtheo.

((Listen, I know you three swore to never talk to me ever again but we have to meet each other in order to bring the humans and Prince Aximili back to Earth and if he wants, Prince Aximili to our home-world. And...)) I said.

Tobias turned to me, which was a bit hard since he was on the remains of my tail, which I had placed closer to the communicator just in case he wanted to talk. _What "and"?_ Tobias was thinking.

((And what?)) Jernall muttered. He wasn't one that liked to wait.

((And... They...)) I sighed. ((They made a version of the Quantum Virus that destroyed the Hork-Bajir home world. But this time, it is meant for us. All of the Andalites, everywhere, and anyone that has Andalite DNA or blood.)) I looked sadly at Tobias with my stalk eyes. ((It seems I will lose you as a _Shorm_, Tobias.))

((The Yeerks?)) Evworth whispered. ((They made one that could destroy us?))

((Who else?)) Margtheo replied. ((Well, it seems we'll have to forget that what was in the past and join together to stop them.))

((When will they release the virus?)) Jake asked.

((They plan to release it in six of your Earth days.)) I stated.

((Another Ax,)) Marco muttered. ((No offense intended, Ax.))

((When can we be in person again so we can come up with a plan?)) Prince Aximili wondered. ((And none taken, Marco.)) I think the last part was sarcasm.

((I'll put Prince Deohijo in charge of the ship then Jake and I should be there by tomorrow morning.)) Jernall sounded irritated as he spoke.

((I suppose Temujin can handle the medics...)) Evworth replied.

((Androkles can watch over my class while I'm gone.)) Margtheo stated.

((Well.)) Jernall said. ((We'll see you tomorrow, then.))

((See you,)) I ended the call.

((How do you know about the Quantum Virus?)) Tobias wondered. He cocked his head to the side, a slightly strange sight.

My eyestalks drooped. ((My... um... my...)) I coughed. ((My father is a human who had been stuck in Andalite morph then changed back to human by an Ellimist. The Ellimist took away his memory of the Andalites and then...)) My voice wavered. ((He is a Visser. The one that is responsible for the Quantum Virus.))

Tobias was quiet for a while. I hadn't expected him to respond. But he did. Two simple words but he spoke. ((I'm sorry.)) He morphed human as I shifted to my human self. He let me cry on his shoulder.

"Thank you..." I whispered. "For everything..."


	6. That Can't be Him

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs featured in the story

Disclaimer: I do not own the Animorphs featured in the story. I only own the four disgraced Andalites so far.

Chapter Six: Jernall

I wasn't pleased that I was going to see Kaianaria. We had wakened up in the middle of the night when she had started screaming and found five Andalites from the ship we had locked with in her room. The other fifteen of the ship came in and started attacking _us_, the crew of the "Prince" that part of their crew was trying to rape. We had each managed to kill five of the Andalites, Kaianaria killing the five that was in her room, the four of us becoming greatly injured. The Electorate decided since we had acted upon safety of Kaianaria, changed the punishment of death to being dishonor, though they removed her tailblade since she had "ordered" us to kill them all and hadn't even tried to tell us to let the other fifteen live since they didn't do anything to her. Evworth, Margtheo and I swore to her that we would never talk to her again- and that had worked out for a while, long enough for the three of us to get the rest of our names back. None of us had contacted each other until yesterday.

"Are you sure this is the right place? I don't see any river," Jake wondered.

((Yes, I'm sure Jake. We're heading for the right section of the planet.)) I replied. That was probably the hundredth time he had asked me since we left the _EarthBlade_ and it was getting annoying.

We were in a smaller ship- more like a pod- and I was minding the controls. I had told Jake to sit down and relax. I had been minding the controls for about five Earth hours- it was midnight on Earth when we left and Kaianaria had contacted us at nine in the evening- and Jake knew I was getting tired.

"You could rest and I could take care of the controls if you want," Jake said.

I shook my head. ((No thank you. I know the geography better that you do,)) The last part was true but really... A little rest couldn't hurt...

((State your name and your reason for entry.)) A male demanded.

((I am War-Prince Jernall and I have business with an Andalite on the Home-world.)) I stated.

((We have detected another life form on your pod. It is standard procedure to ask whom-))

((The life form is War-Prince Jacob Berenson, the former Prince of Prince Aximili.)) I interrupted.

((Yes, War-Prince Jernall. You may enter now.))

((Entering the atmosphere of the Andalite Home-world.)) I said. ((Heading to Docking Bay 3.)) I turned to Jake. ((It will take about one more hour until we reach the Docking Bay.))

Jake nodded. "How do you feel about meeting Kai?" He tilted his head back and ended up staring at the ceiling.

((Not very good.)) Then I thought about the vow. ((The vow has only paused until we get you and your friends back to Earth and when we destroy the virus.))

The human muttered something that I couldn't quite hear.

((What was that?)) I asked.

Jake shook his head. "Nothin'."

Nothing. There is no such thing as "nothing."

-half hour in Earth time later-

((Incoming message from the Andalite Home-world. Would you wish to accept?)) The ship asked.

((Yes,)) I replied. I had accepted Jake's offer and I was resting while he controlled the ship.

Last time the face of the male wasn't shown but when this one appeared, Jake was the first one to realize who it was.

"Elfangor?"

**(A/N: this would be where "These Messages" would be)**

((Jake.)) Elfangor replied. ((It's been a long time.))

((War-Prince Elfangor?)) I wondered, not sure I was awake. ((But you've been dead for years!))

Elfangor laughed. ((I guess I have, War-Prince Jernall.))

Jake glanced between Elfangor's face on the screen and me. "I don't suppose that you two met?"

((I suppose you can say that.)) Elfangor said. ((I met the now War-Prince when I returned from Earth.)) Everything before that had been directed to Jake. Now, he spoke to me. ((By the way, _Aristh,_ it seems that you look younger than you are. I don't suppose _She_ knows that you're older than she is?))

I knew I shouldn't have told Elfangor... wait... He was dead when I met her!

Jake stared at me, confused, clearly not hearing what Elfangor said to me. "How is it that you are alive, Elfangor? Rachel, Tobias, Cassie, Marco and I all saw you get eaten by former Visser Three!"

Elfangor just did the Andalite version of a smirk then the screen went black.

I turned to Jake. "That can't be the Elfangor I met." He whispered, doubtful. I took the controls from him so he could try to figure out why Elfangor was acting the way he was.

-twenty-five Earth minutes later, Docking Bay 3-

"Jake!" A human male rushed over to us the minute we left the pod.

"Tobias!" Jake replied, then looked at the male. "Don't tell me you're a Nothlit again."

The human Tobias gave a faint laugh and shook his head. "No, just morphed. Come on. I'll take you two to Kaianaria. We're waiting for the others."

We followed Tobias, Jake eagerly wanting to see his friends again and couldn't wait for them to arrive. Myself, however, wanted this walk to take the maximum time as possible, for I, and most likely Evworth and Margtheo as well, did not want to see our former "Prince" Kaianaria.


	7. Dead Again

Chapter Seven: Evworth

disclaimer: do not own the animorphs, do own the four disgraced andalites

"Did we _have_ to leave the _WarriorBlade_ at midnight?" Marco complained.

((To quote most likely Rachel, "Shut up.")) I replied. ((And yes, we did. Otherwise we would be the last two to get there.))

Marco muttered about Andalites picking a bad time to learn a sense of humor.

Right now it was about three a.m. according to human standards. We were in a pod and, since the _WarriorBlade_ didn't think that I was all right with flying even the simplest of ships, we had a pilot along with us. I had estimated that Jernall and Jake would get to the home-world first since the _EarthBlade_ was only a few miles away from one of the home-world's moons. It would take Marco and me longer than five hours to get there- maybe eight, ten hours at the most- since we were in another solar system. All around the pod was whiteness since we were in Z-space. I wasn't really sure when Margtheo and Prince Aximili would be able to get there since I had no idea if he was teaching on a ship or on the home-world.

((Incoming message from ship _GalaxyTree_. Would you wish to accept?)) A thoughtspeak voice wondered. The pilot turned to me to ask whether or not to accept. I nodded and the pilot told the voice to accept.

"_GalaxyTree_..." Marco repeated. "Isn't that the ship that Elfangor was in before he crashed into Earth? And isn't that ship destroyed?"

I slowly nodded, just realizing. There was no way that we could have a call from the _GalaxyTree_ if it was destroyed... We turned to the screen in the pod to see who was the caller but it remained blank.

((Marco, Medic Evworth, Pilot Jeranko.)) The voice said.

Marco's eyes opened wide. "Elfangor!"

(A/N: Cue the commercials!)

((War-Prince Elfangor has been dead for years.)) Jeranko stated.

((True...)) Elfangor replied. ((But, either way, it's nice to see you two again, Marco and Evworth.))

Marco turned to me, confused. "You two met?"

I shook my head. I knew Jernall had, but I haven't. ((I never, in my entire life, met Elfangor. I only left the home-world after his death.))  


With a confused expression on his face, he stared at the blank screen. "How have you met Evworth if he never met you?" Marco wondered.

Elfangor laughed.

"Humor. Never thought Andalites would learn that." Marco muttered.

We waited for a while, wondering what Elfangor would say. But there was no answer- not even a sound.

TSEWWW! TSEWWW!

It was the sound of dracons on a Bug Fighter. Marco tensed and looked out the view. There was no Bugs outside.

((We lost connection.)) Jeranko stated.

We were silent.

"Do you think he made it?" Marco wondered.

I shook my head. ((No, I don't.)) I tried to sound sad, but really, why should I care? I didn't even think that it was him.

-pov change-?

I staggered. What else could I do? My ship was hit by the Yeerks. I landed on the blue grass of the Andalite home-world. I was badly hurt.

_No... _I thought. _No..._

It was happening to me again. But this time on my own planet and as a different person.

I fell, my vision blurring. My knees had buckled. _Why? Why bring me back if only to hurt me? To make me die again?_

No matter. I was going to die anyway and in a way I was dead. I had been a Controller. My father in this life was a Controller also and had helped make something that was going to kill all of the Andalites anyway...

Turning on my back, staring at the stars, I waited for someone to find me, though I knew that wasn't going to be this time. I closed my eyes.  


_Please, Tobias... Find Lanritra..._ I hoped. _Find her. She is your only hope._

-pov change-Evworth

"Hey, Bird-boy!" Marco shouted as we landed at Dock 3 next to another pod belonging to Jernall.

"Marco!" A human male replied as we walked down, Jeranko staying at the ship. Tobias. "I just morphed again so don't think we can't just fly back. Let's get back to the others. Ax and Margtheo haven't came yet."

Tobias demorphed while Marco concentrated on an Earth bird called an Osprey. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my own Kafit morph.

Two pairs of wings sprouted from my sides as my fingers melted into feathers. My bones crunched as they rearranged and hollowed. My stalk eyes slurped into my head as a thin line appeared where my mouth would be. I lost my front hooves and balance but what I had left of an Andalite tail helped balance me. The line pushed forward, becoming a sharp beak. My tail shortened and took the form of the Kafit Bird's tail. I was almost finished- a blue furred Kafit. My fur flattened and the feather design appeared, soon becoming three dimensional.

I looked at the two humans and saw that they were just finishing also.

((Let's get going. I haven't flown in a while.)) Marco said. He and I spread our wings but Tobias hadn't moved since he finished morphing. ((Hey, Bird-boy, mind moving so we know you haven't died on us?))

Tobias suddenly shook his head. ((Elfangor.)) He took off. Marco did what would have been a shrug if he was human then we followed him.

-pov change-Tobias

((Did you get a call from War-Prince Elfangor also?)) Evworth asked me.

I didn't answer him. ((We're close. I see Kai,))

Evworth and Marco looked down. Evworth looked back, probably not wanting to see Kai yet.

((What happened between them?)) Marco asked me.

((They all got disgraced because of her. She became a _Vecol_ because of the Electorate so that's why she has no tail blade. Then they swore never to talk to her again but they have to in order to save all of the Andalites.)) I answered. _And me,_ I added silently but Marco knew that.  


We landed in the small field near the river. Marco and Evworth demorphed while I morphed human.

Kaianaria nodded, showing that she noticed our arrival. Then she suddenly fell to her knees and shifted to human. She turned so she could see the sky of the planet. "He injected me with it!" She gasped. "My father!" She stopped moving, her mouth open, her eyes wide with fear.

I remembered what I had heard earlier. "Lanritra." I quickly demorphed and flew off to the military base where Lanritra was training in and where Margtheo and Ax were earlier.

_I hope you know what you're telling me, Elfangor. If she doesn't know how to save us, I'll be joining you and Rachel soon._


	8. Denial

Disclaimer: Animorphs (c) KA no matter how much I want to own it

Chapter Eight- Margtheo

If only Kaianaria had called after I had done it. Then my misery would be gone.

Aximili and I were only a few miles away from the location where the others were when an Earth bird flying above us, towards the base.

He looked up at the bird, as if he was confused.

((What's the matter?)) I asked him.

((Nothing.)) Aximili said, but I had the idea that he wasn't telling me the truth.

We continued to head for the area that Kaianaria had told us to meet them. Then we saw a shimmer in an area off a little bit.

Aximili stared at the area for a while, not moving. I stopped and turned. ((Ellimist.)) He said simply.

I stared at him, confused. ((What-)) I began.

But before I finished, the Prince ran towards the area. I closed my eyes, thought for a moment if I should follow him or not, then followed suit.

When we got there, we saw a human, staring at the sky. I looked at the human's pale green eyes.

Sighing, I turned to the Prince. ((He's dead.)) I closed his lifeless eyes shut and sighed.

((How did he even get here?)) Aximili wondered. He lifted the right arm of the human, showing a dracon burn.

((I don't know.)) I saw a card in his upper left chest pocket. I took it. It was an ID. (("Alax 'Fang' Nash.")) It said he was twenty in human years. I turned to the back of the card. ((Prince Aximili,)) I handed the card to him before he could ask why.

With confused eyes, he took the card and read the word on the back. He dropped the card and stared at the human nicknamed Fang. He shook his head in disbelief. ((No... not again...)) Aximili knelt next to his fallen brother.

Though he didn't show it, I knew he was sad. He was crying inside. He had lost his older brother once again.

pov change- Tobias

I had flown past Ax and another Andalite that I guess is Margtheo. I saw Ax stare up at me but I was gone before he could do anything.

Then I saw the Military Base- or rather, flew into it.

The Base was using a cloaking device and shield at the same time.

Suddenly, a red light scanned me. I blinked, almost blinded. Then the shield dropped.

((Enter.)) A husky voice said in a monotone tone.

I would have shrugged if I was human. I flew in and let my instinct lead me to the part of the base where Lanritra was now.

About five minutes after finding the base, I found Lanritra- well, more or less, she found me.

((Who are you?)) She demanded as she placed her tailblade at my neck.

((Are you Lanritra?)) I asked. ((My name is Tobias Fangor. I am Elfangor's son,))

Lanritra lowered her blade a bit. ((Many claim to be Elfangor's son in order to get glory. But, yes, I am Lanritra.))

I almost sighed in relief. ((You have to come with me- as far as I know, you're our only hope in saving everyone that has Andalite DNA in their blood.))

The Andalite cocked her head to the side. ((What do you mean by that? I'm only a female Aristh in the military who's father was a disgraced Andalite, not to mention that he killed five of our own kin.))

((Listen, the only thing I know that could lead to the cure of the virus is that you are our only hope.)) I stated. ((We need you now. Kaianaria is already infected. She's dieing, like everyone else that has Andalite DNA will. We need to go now.))

She glared at me, tensing her tail. ((How do I know that you're not lying? That you're just telling me this so I'll go with you then you can use me to get something from my father?))

((I'm serious! Otherwise, why would your father even go see Kaianaria, if he promised to never talk to her again? Margtheo and Evworth are there talking with her also. We need to go, or else we'll all die.)) I told her. Man, she's hard to convince.

((Hey, what's this about all of us going to die?)) A male Andalite came up to us.

Lanritra glanced at him. ((Nothing, Chrisonikos. He's lying. Let's go to class,)) She looked at me over her shoulder as she and the confused Chrisonikos walked away.

I hate this thing.

Sighing, I flapped my wings, waited for the shield to open, and left.

-pov change-?

People say the Earth's sky is blue. People say that we walk on solid ground. People say that we only have one life.

These are all facts, correct?

No.

Nothing is really a fact. There is a way for everything to be proven wrong.

For example, to some the sky looks like a shade of gray. Some people walk on water, such as the race that I am currently. As for the last one, this is my third life.

I am Elfangor and Alan "Fang". But those are my past names. Now I am Jehovah.

People who believe in Jehovah may think I am crazy for naming myself that, but I only had a choice in my name for my second life. The Phntmoes (Phntmo) chose that name for me. They think I am a god for I have had several lives instead of the one that many people are given.

So.

I am Jehovah.

And those who hurt those who I love will fear me.


	9. author note

**This is my default author note.**

**The following story has either been discontinued because of the following:**

**I have run out of ideas**

**I have lost interest in the topic**

**I am caught up in a different story I am writing**

**I am stuck**

**I have forgotten all about it**

**I have little or no reviews for it**

**I can only think of ideas for a different story**

**I don't have time for it**

**Or a different reason that I can't think of.**

**Thank you any reviewers and readers for staying with me this long even if I cannot be there for you by continueing this story.**

**I know I sound sappy. Deal with it.**

**But stll, thanks.**

**This story may be continued one day or completely revised as a new one. I am not sure.**

**Thank you again~**

**~Anily and co.~**


End file.
